


So it's to you I move like stealing light and breathing fresh air

by Jens



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, this is probably as fluffy as I can get lmao, written for AoKise day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens/pseuds/Jens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re gonna be okay. We’ll make it through this, I promise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So it's to you I move like stealing light and breathing fresh air

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from How it goes by Matthew Good)

Sometimes he thinks about quitting.

Not because he hates his job, he really doesn’t, but because of all the things he has, and has had, to give up because of it. Or, well, actually it’s mostly just one thing.

Time with Kise.

Aomine’s lost count of how many times he’s come home in the middle of the night to a sleeping Kise, or had to call him to cancel their dinner plans because he’s working late, or received angry voice mails from a Kise who got tired of waiting for Aomine to show up on their date. He hates every time Kise cries because of him and he wants to never do that again - but the most certain way to make that happen would be to quit.

He doesn’t want that, though.

Because he’s really glad he decided to pursue a career in the police force. It’s fun, easy, and enjoyable a lot of the time and there isn’t anything else he’d want to do, even if he loves being with Kise and sometimes wishes he could have more. Just more of Kise. More of his smile, waking up to him, kissing him, holding his hand, going on dates with him -

But of course he’s stuck at the station till midnight again for the umpteenth time within the last month. Kise didn’t sound happy when he called to tell him that around 9 pm, when his shift was supposed to end. Which is understandable, Aomine doesn’t blame Kise for being upset, but it is frustrating. They haven’t been able to eat together even once for almost a month, let alone do other things.

So when Aomine finally pushes the front door of his flat shut behind himself around 1 am, he almost feels like crying. Isn’t this how relationships fall apart? Too little time spent together, what little they do have is mostly used arguing about not having enough time for each other and eventually just getting too tired to even try to save the relationship.

No. That can’t happen to Kise and him. They’ve been together for too long to let something like this tear them apart.

Too tired to take a shower, Aomine tiptoes straight into the bedroom. Kise’s fast asleep, curled up into a ball on Aomine’s side of the bed. That makes Aomine smile. He gets into bed, carefully wrapping an arm around Kise’s waist. For a while he just lies there, listening to Kise’s steady breathing and soaking in the warmth of his body. Then Kise shifts a little, burrowing closer to Aomine with a sigh. Aomine runs a hand through his hair.

“We’re gonna be okay. We’ll make it through this, I promise.”

Kise is so warm and soft next to him and all Aomine can think is that no matter what, this is definitely something he’ll never want to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy all spring with school applications but I got in to my first choice school so!!!! I'm happy  
> also I've been sick and I'll be working all summer but I'm definitely gonna try to write as much possible and finally update my on-going fics lol........  
> in the meanwhile please enjoy this :^)


End file.
